Eilonwy
Eilonwy Llyr// Eilonwy (64punkgirl86) is a Student in the They're|All|Reall RP Series She is a Ghost born in the era of kings and Queens, Warlocks, and rarely sighted vicious beasts Eilonwy always never seemed to “Fit” in. Fascinated by magic and strange creatures, she was constantly called a “freak.” History// Ever since she was a toddler Eilonwy was always looked down by her mother starting off at the fact that she was the wrong gender. Eilonwy always had these dreams of strange beats and she was intrested in them. People started to talk and Eilonwy tried her hardest to be the perfect daughter her mother wanted her to be. At age 14 her mother then abandoned her when she told Eilonwy to wait but never came back. Lost and confused she tried to find her way back home (seeing as she was never really taken far from home before) only to be taken in from the bitter winter by one of the palace maids. She has been working as a servant girl since then. Her father only became a faded memory and was the only one who actually cared but he too eventually left her still as a toddler for reasons only her mother knows but refuses to share. Later the robbery of the royal vault was announced. Simply because she was new the court came to one conclusion...Eilonwy. Questioning this she was shown false evidence.Eilonwy was then banished personally by the King. While she fled an angry mob was easily forming and chasing after her. Eilonwy was then greeted by two vicious blood thirsty dragons (it has been revealed that Zak, another student at Spirit High, was the one who controlled the dragons). The mob was cheering on for her death and with no escape she perished. Becoming To Be// Shortly after her death a powerful sorceress who was a witness of the whole subject believed that Eilonwy had the right to see the world diffrently than the cruelty she had been before And told her of a place where she wouldn't be unloved by everyone else because they where all like her..Thus Eilonwy's soul stayed and with the sorceress's magic she had earned immortality and three forms. -Her Spiritual Form - A normal human being of flesh and blood - and a sphere of light. And she can in fact Disappear and go through surfaces much like Cinderella but she her power of invisibility is not fully functioned yet. ''Personality// ''Firmly wants someone to believe her, curious and shy,Loyal and will do anything for her friends.And as a young girl of 114 years old she can be quite mischeivous and tends to hide her feelings.She is also open to somebody new, for as far as she knows everybody should have a friend. 'School behavior// ' Overall Eilonwy is a lovely girl,She's not a straight A student either. She has made an aquaintance with Madeline, Hiccup, Jane, Jane Porter and Flynn. She also likes pulling pranks on others like throwing a paper ball at someone who is sleeping getting a few good laughs here and there but she never over-does it. If one of her victim's is hurt she'll be sure to cheer them up. '''Roomate// '''Jane cmd+V Category:Students Category: